


Late

by kkyugyeom



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F, Poems, lonely, missing you @, sad ending sorry, too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkyugyeom/pseuds/kkyugyeom
Summary: when yoobin realized it was her fault,she was already too late.





	1. too little too late

binnie p.o.v

 

i wish i could apologize and hug you again,

make you forget what happend and 

love you as i used to do.

 

i wish you could let me get into your heart

and make it warm again,

kiss your forehead and your lips.

 

i wish i could touch you the way i did,

feel your love, feel you.

i miss you.

 

you made who i am, i became someone.

i'm not a kid anymore, i'm not stupid anymore. 

i am still your binnie. do you still my arin?

 

please yewon, tell me i'm not late.

tell me you spent these years thinking about me as i did with you,

tell me you need me.

 

i'm sorry for everything i did, i feel sad, i feel dumb, i feel gross.

i didn't mean to kiss her, i didn't mean to leave you. 

i love you choi yewon.

 

forgive me so i can forgive myself.

i am desperate, i need you here with me.

am i too late?


	2. too late to cry

arin p.o.v

 

i am getting married tomorrow.

i forgive you.


	3. too late for love

don't wait too much.

 

love is an open door,

that open so she can leave easily

and you will never notice.

 

you will miss her when she is far away,

far from your kiss or your hugs,

far from you.

 

time isn't your friend, time hates you.

you're not forever, 

you will die tomorrow.

 

isn't she the girl you used to love?

why did she overcome and you didn't?

why is she happy and you're not?

 

hello princess not a princess,

fairytales are fantasies created by adults

who hates the reality.

 

don't wait too much,

she won't come back.

don't wait.

 

 

book published by:

bae yoobin,

june 18, 2025.

dedicated to the one i loved most, but now it's too late.

**Author's Note:**

> tHAnkS   
> view on omg
> 
> ive already posted this story on my wtt acc @gotsadder


End file.
